


Cassie Danvers

by serenitykid7875



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitykid7875/pseuds/serenitykid7875
Summary: Cassie Danvers travels to the past to fix her future. Supercorp. Snowbarry. Edited 9/18





	Cassie Danvers

****

Cassie Danvers whole world had just changed completely, both of her parents and family were killed and she was left alone on Earth-38. Cassie used the dimension jumping device, her mom used to travel to Earth-1 to help Barry Allen. Cassie normally used it to get to her boyfriend Kaleb Allen, but this time Cassie used it to get to Earth-1 to get help in going back to save her family. Kaleb was able to be at the funerals, but had to travel back with his family because there was a meta-human on the loose that needed to be handled. So, Cassie traveled to Earth-1 a few months later and convinced Kaleb to go back in time with her to prevent the feud that would eventually kill her parents and family.

"All right Sweet Girl everything's set. Are you ready?" Kaleb said as he donned his super suit built by his Uncle Cisco.

"Yes." Cassie said, she was in her super suit made by her Uncle Winn and her mum.

"Hold on tight." Kaleb said as he held her in his arms and flashed away he closed his eyes and focused on a year before his parents married, 2017 and two years before Cassie's parents married.

* * *

When Kaleb stopped running, he set Cassie down, and then he and Cassie looked around wondering if they made it to the right time, when another flash suddenly flashed by and then stopped in front of them.

"Who are you? Hey, you look like Supergirl except you have brunette hair and green eyes." Barry Allen said.

"Um…Should we tell him?" Cassie asked Kaleb who had taken her hand in his, he knew that hearing something about her mom might upset her.

"I don't know. He might be able to help, but it might change the timeline." Kaleb said so only Cassie could hear him, but Barry heard him too.

"Change the timeline? You're from the future." Barry asked.

"Yes. We need help saving Cassie's family in the future."

"Kaleb." Cassie said as she noticed Caitlin joined Barry, she had arrived on a platform of ice.

"Mom." Kaleb said suddenly. He knew the look on her face it was one of worry and he hated when she looked at him like that.

"Mom?" Caitlin questioned.

"Oh Rao." Cassie said softly as she put a hand on Kaleb's shoulder.

"Um…I'm Cassie Danvers. We need your help." Cassie said knowing just as much as Kaleb that when his mom looked at them like that they wouldn't never be able to lie to her.

"How about we take this somewhere else." Barry said knowing that Cassie and Kaleb would be explaining themselves.

"STAR labs?" Kaleb asked.

"Yep." Caitlin said as Barry grabbed hold of her and they were gone.

"Okay." Kaleb said as he picked Cassie back up and headed to STAR labs.

* * *

Barry, Caitlin and the rest of team Flash were waiting in the cortex for Cassie and Kaleb to arrive, when a gust of wind blew in and Cassie and Kaleb were standing in front of them.

"Hi." Kaleb said as he set Cassie down and looked around the room at his family.

"You look just like Barry except with Caitlin's eye and hair color." Iris stated.

"Um…"

"How far in the future are you from?" Barry asked changing the subject, he and Caitlin already knew the answer to that statement.

"2036." Cassie replied.

"I'm pretty sure I've told you that changing the timeline is dangerous." Barry said angrily to Kaleb.

"Yes, but this needs to change. I will not let my girlfriend lose her family. All of them on one day. She's been through enough." Kaleb said his voice growing stronger as he went on.

"Kaleb." Cassie cried, she hadn't heard him ever speak to his dad that way. But it had also reminded her of why they had traveled in to the past to begin with.

"It's okay, Sweet Girl. I'm sorry." Kaleb said pulling Cassie in to his arms, wiping away her tears.

"You said your last name was Danvers. Like Kara Danvers?" Barry asked a little gentler.

"Yes." Cassie answered.

"Kara Danvers is your mom?"

"Yes."

"Everyone in your family are gone?" Caitlin said.

"Yes." Cassie said as she turned to face them, feeling stronger with the hope that they would agree to help them. Caitlin approached slowly, but pulled Cassie in to a hug which she hugged back missing that motherly hug.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Are you sure that changing the timeline will fix this?" Barry asked a little worried about what else could happen if they changed the timeline.

"Yes, Dad. I know that it's dangerous, but it will work." Kaleb said knowing that his father would understand that they needed to do this.

"Okay. You, Cassie, Caitlin, and I will travel to Earth-38 and see if we can fix this."

"Thank you so much." Cassie said as she super speed to Barry and hugged him. Barry just returned the hug, he knew Kaleb would never have traveled in to the past if he didn't know that they would be able to change it for the better.

"Wait did you just call him Dad?" Joe practically yelled in surprise.

"Sorry." Kaleb said to Barry and then turned to the rest of the group and said, "My name is Kaleb Allen."

"You're Barry and Caitlin's son." Cisco stated. "Did I create your suit?"

"Yes, Uncle Cisco."

"Awesome."

"We should get going if we want to fix the future." Barry said as he flashed away then flashed back, he had a backpack with him.

"We'll handle everything here." Iris said knowing that Wally and Cisco would work well together and would be able to handle any meta-humans that came up.

"All right. Let's go." Caitlin said as Barry picked her up and Kaleb picked up Cassie. Cisco opened a portal for them and they flashed away.

* * *

On Earth-38, Kara Danvers was finally over losing Mon-El and had been spending more time with Lena Luthor, who was proving that she could be a great friend and maybe something more than a friend. Kara spent all her free time with Lena, just wanting to be near her. She calmed her and made her feel at peace. Lena was just starting to be trusted with helping the DEO which meant they spent even more time together. J'onn was nervous about her helping as were several others, but after J'onn read her mind he knew that she was to be trusted and he relayed that to the others. He also found out that she had ESP and was able to read people's minds like he could, but she most of the time was able to connect to Lex and Lillian's minds which helped in tracking Cadmus. Though it only helped with figuring out what Lex was doing next since he was still in prison.

Kara had finally told Lena that she was Supergirl, who wasn't upset with the news, but already knew that she was Supergirl. Lena had told her that the glasses didn't really hid her identity and she had miss spoke once that she 'flew there on a bus.' Which she didn't believe for a second and the device she had created to identify aliens had scorch marks on it from her heat vision. Kara was glad that Lena knew the truth and that Lena was now able to help the DEO (after she sign confidentiality agreements). Everyone welcomed her to the group though Clark and James had issues in the beginning with her being there, but she proved to them that she could be trusted and was nothing like her family.

But right now, Kara was angry that Lena wouldn't listen to her about Morgan Edge, who was trying to bully her in to working with the Intergang. Lena didn't think that Morgan was anyone to worry about, but Kara knew from Clark that Morgan was dangerous after all he was one of his enemies. Kara was in Lena's office trying to convince her, when a portal opened up in the middle of Lena's office. Kara immediately stood in front of Lena who had a look of worry on her face and for a second she thought that maybe Kara was right.

When Barry, Caitlin, Kaleb, and Cassie flashed out of the portal which closed right after they arrived and Kara relaxed a little knowing that it was Barry and Caitlin, but didn't move from her spot in front of Lena.

"Barry. Caitlin." Kara said wondering what he was doing here and who the two others were.

"Kara." Barry said as he set Caitlin down.

"What's going on?" Lena asked as she stepped out from behind Kara.

"Mum." Cassie said hearing Lena's voice as Kaleb set her down, she ran to Lena once she was down and hugged her tight.

"Mum?"

"Sweet Girl." Kaleb said as he gently pulled her away from Lena.

"Barry, care to explain?" Kara asked in shock.

"Sorry, Cassie." Barry said as he put a hand on Cassie's shoulder giving it a squeeze this was her mission, she was the one who needed to explain.

"I'm Cassie…Cassie Danvers." Cassie said softly that they all barely heard her.

"Danvers." Lena said surprised, but also happy. Lena was hoping that she and Kara would get together and here was proof that they did.

"Yes. I came from the future to save my family."

"What happened to us?" Kara asked, but she was afraid of the answer.

"You…you were all killed. Mum. Aunt Alex and Aunt Maggie. Grandma Eliza and Uncle Winn. Everyone. Even Uncle Clark and Aunt Lois. I was so alone." Cassie said as she broke down crying.

"Oh sweetheart." Lena said pulling Cassie into her arms and wiped away at her tears. "It's okay."

"I miss you so much."

"It's going to be okay." Kara said as she joined Lena in hugging Cassie. Kara was surprised that she and Lena had a daughter, but she wouldn't change it. She finally had realized that she had a family here and even blood family. She didn't know how Cassie looked like both her and Lena, but she didn't care this was her and Lena's daughter and they were going to fix her future.

Kaleb knew that this was what Cassie needed, she needed her parents, they were everything to her and the few months that she was alone she needed them more than ever. Barry and Caitlin watched knowing that losing everything was so hard. They had seen the pain that Cassie was in without her parents and they were going to help fix it.

* * *

Later that day at the DEO, Kara and Lena walked in with Cassie and the others, to find J'onn, Winn, Alex, and Maggie waiting on them. Kara had called them to tell them to gather around and that there was a new issue that needed to be addressed.

"Aunt Alex!" Cassie said seeing her favorite aunt before using her super speed to hug her.

"Um…Hello." Alex said surprised, but hugged back.

"I've missed you so much. Aunt Maggie!" Cassie said turning her attention to Maggie who just hugged her back with a smile. "Uncle Winn!" Cassie hugged Winn and he just hugged back, but had a look of 'who the hell is this?' "Grandpa J'onn!" Cassie flew at him and hugged him tight, J'onn looked into her mind for a brief second and then hugged her back. He saw what she had gone through and just how much she loved and missed her family. "Where's Grandma Eliza?" Cassie asked as she turned to Lena and Kara.

"Grandma?" Eliza asked as she was coming down the stairs from one of the labs. And Cassie flew to her and hugged her. "Hello sweetie."

"Sweet Girl, you're hugging a little too tight." Kaleb said noticing the grimace on Eliza's face for a brief moment before she smiled again.

"Sorry." Cassie said pulling away, but then flew Eliza down to the others. Kaleb stood next to Cassie and put an arm around her shoulders pulling her against him and pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"What is your name?" Eliza asked.

"Cassie Danvers." Cassie stated.

"Who are you?" Alex asked seeing Kaleb kiss Cassie's head and she had already become a little protective of Cassie.

"I'm Kaleb Allen. Cassie is my girlfriend." Kaleb said proudly.

"And you are?" Maggie asked turning to Barry and Caitlin.

"I'm Barry Allen from Earth-1 and this is Caitlin Snow my girlfriend. Our son is Kaleb." Barry said as he held out his hand for Alex and Maggie to shake and so did Caitlin.

"Are you from the future too?" Alex asked.

"No, we're just from a different Earth. Hey Winn." Barry said holding his hand out for Winn to shake.

"Barry." Winn said shaking Barry's hand.

"You've met him before?" Alex questioned.

"Yes, almost a year ago, I traveled here by accident and I met J'onn and Mon-El when they traveled to my Earth. Good to see you J'onn. And you must be Alex. Kara's told me so much about you." Barry explained and shook Alex's hand.

"It was during the time when you were on the run." Kara added.

"So, what in the future has you traveling back in time and to another Earth to fix?" Alex asked.

"Cassie." Lena said as she took Cassie's hand in hers, she knew that this was going to be difficult for her to explain and for everyone to hear.

"I know Mum." Cassie said leaning toward Lena, who put her arm around her.

"Mum?" Alex and Winn said together, they didn't know that Kara was even interested in Lena that way.

"Yes. Lena and I are her parents. Cassie, can you explain why you're here?" Kara said.

"Sometime during this time Mom and Mum are fighting about a man named Morgan Edge. He will join together with Lillian and Lex, after they break Lex out of prison. And the three of them will use everything at their disposal to kill every one of you. It takes them until I turn 16 to finally be able to accomplish their goals. One, getting rid of all aliens and two, getting rid of the whole family except me. But only because you sent me to Earth-1 to Kaleb, Barry, and Caitlin when you thought it was getting too dangerous. And I had to see you guys so I got Cisco to open a portal back and that's when I found you mum, dying from a gunshot wound and I wasn't able to save you. You told me that I was the only one left and that you were sorry you had to leave." Cassie cried holding on to Lena, looking her in the eyes, before she turned back to the rest of the group, "I couldn't save you any of you. Mum was the last person alive and she died in my arms. I lost everyone. It took me a few months of being on the run from Lillian, Lex, and Morgan before I came up with the idea to travel to the past and prevent them from ever coming after you."

"You were on the run from them?" Kara said concerned, she didn't know that Cassie had been on the run. And she didn't like the idea that someone was trying to kill her daughter.

"Yes, they knew that I survived and they wanted to kill me."

"It's okay sweetheart. We're going to fix it." Lena said wiping away Cassie's tears before turning to the rest of the group and they all had a look of determination to prevent Cassie's world from turning into what it was in her future. Even Barry and Caitlin agreed with them and were going to stay and help them take down Lillian, Lex, and Morgan.

"I should get a hold of Clark and see if he can help." Kara said as she pulled out her cell phone to call Clark, but first she hugged Cassie and Lena together, then kissed Cassie's forehead before she headed to the balcony to call Clark.

"Um…sorry, but do you guys have any food?" Kaleb asked as his stomach made a weird sound.

"I forgot your metabolism is like your fathers. You must be starving." Caitlin stated.

"He's not the only one." Cassie said as her stomach made the same noise, for a minute she looked like she was going to be sick.

"You must have Kara's metabolism." Lena said smiling that her daughter forgot about her sadness for a moment, but a little concerned that her daughter seemed to not feel well.

"I have just the thing for both of you." Alex said as she started to leave.

"Actually, would you mind bring a third? All the running to get here also made me hungry too." Barry said a little embarrassed.

"I'll be right back." Alex said laughing as she went to get some protein bars till they were able to go get lunch.

* * *

Several hours later, the whole group was at Kara's apartment eating take-out for dinner, while they came up with a strategy to handle Morgan and the Luthors. Lena and Kara sat on either side of their daughter, for which she was grateful she had missed them so much and just having them near was calming to her.

Kaleb sat close by happy that she had her family around her; watching her he saw just how much she had missed them, she was leaning against Lena and had Kara's hand in hers. He knew that feeling when he had to be without his parents, but he knew that his parents were alive and well, when hers in their future weren't there. It broke his heart when she had first traveled to Earth-1 to tell him and his family that her family was gone and how they had died. He knew he would do anything to make her happy and taking her into the past to save her family would make her happy. He had quickly agreed, even though he knew that they might change something that shouldn't be changed, but he didn't care as long as she was happy.

Barry and Caitlin sat next to Kaleb watching him, watch Cassie. They knew just how much their son loved her and would do anything for her to make her happy. They were also proud of him for doing this for her, for loving her as much as he did. They knew just what it felt to have lost loved ones and they wanted to help Cassie have her family back, after all she probably one day would become family to them.

"Do you guys have anywhere to stay for the night?" Lena asked Caitlin, Barry, and Kaleb.

"No, we don't. But we can get a hotel." Caitlin answered.

"Nonsense, you can stay at my apartment. I'll probably be staying here. I want to be with Cassie and Kara tonight."

"Lena, your apartment is your office. I think it would look a little suspicious if they stayed there." Kara stated.

"Oh, yeah probably." Lena replied, she had never thought of that.

"You guys can stay at the DEO we have places to sleep there." J'onn said knowing that they would be with them until they solved the current problem.

"Thanks." Barry said agreeing to stay at the DEO.

"We need to figure out how we are going to handle Morgan, Lex, and Lillian. Morgan is powerful within his organization. Lex still has power even from inside prison. And Lillian has Cadmus." Clark explained, he and Lois had flown in to help and meet Cassie.

"Is there a way to limit Lex's power or a facility we could put him in where he has no way to contact people on the outside?" Alex asked.

"I could put him in one of our black sites." J'onn said, "but he or Lillian might be able to get someone to infiltrate it and then we might even lose him."

"That cannot happen. If he gets out there will be no stopping him and Lillian." Clark stated.

"I agree." Kara said knowing that if Lillian and Lex were together they would have a much harder job to do.

"Then we need a way to get my mother put in prison or in to one of those black site facilities." Lena stated.

"What if we moved Lex to a different Earth?" Barry suggested.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"On our Earth, we have facilities to hold criminals. We would be able to limit his ability to get help or send people after you guys. We would be able to keep him there and he wouldn't be able to get to his resources on this Earth." Caitlin explained.

"I don't know. I don't want to put your Earth in danger if he was to get out." Clark said worried about this other Earth.

"We have meta-humans on our Earth, even if he were to get out. He wouldn't be able to get to resources to protect him from us getting him back. And we'd be able to get to him quick, we have the ability to track people from different Earths."

"I think that would be a good idea. It protects this Earth and he's still in prison and not able to get out." Kara said.

"I think we should sleep on that idea and get back together in the morning to figure everything out." J'onn said noticing that it was getting close to midnight.

"I agree." Clark said he knew that they needed to think about all of this before reconvening and figuring out the rest of the solutions to the problem.

"All right. I'll take Barry, Caitlin, and Kaleb to the DEO." J'onn said as he and those he named stood up.

Cassie and the rest of the group stood up to say goodnights, while everyone was saying goodnight Cassie and Kaleb stepped off to the side.

"Goodnight Sweet Girl." Kaleb said as he hugged Cassie.

"Thank you so much Kaleb." Cassie said hugging him back.

"It's my honor. I love you."

"I love you too." Cassie replied, then she and Kaleb finished saying goodnight with a kiss.

Their parents watched their interaction and saw the love that they both shared for each other and they knew that one day in the future they would become family and they wouldn't change it for anything. Cassie and Kaleb loved each other and they would do anything for each other; their parents couldn't see anyone else being the perfect person for their child.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Cassie woke up screaming; she was in Kara's bed with Kara and Lena on either side of her. Cassie started to cry thinking that she was alone, until Lena pulled her against her.

"It's okay sweetheart. It was just a bad dream." Lena whispered as she held Cassie close and Kara joined them.

"Mum. Mom. I missed you both so much. Everyone was gone." Cassie cried.

"We're going to fix it Cassie. It's going to be better when you go back." Kara said as she hugged both Lena and Cassie. Kara knew what it was like to lose everyone and she wished she was able to take that pain away from her daughter. And the only way to do that was to fix her future and Kara was going to do just that.

"Come on. Lay back down, we're right here." Lena said as she laid back down and pulled Cassie and Kara with her.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" Cassie said softly sounding like a little girl who was afraid.

"I promise we'll be here when you wake up."

"Right here." Kara added.

Cassie relaxed against Lena's chest and held on to her, Kara wrapped her arms around Cassie grabbing hold of Lena's hand making sure that Cassie felt surrounded by them. Lena and Cassie fell back to sleep quickly after that, but Kara laid there a few minutes after they fell asleep thinking about when she was a little girl and she had cuddled like this with Alex. When she had first come to Earth and knew that her whole world was gone, how much she just wanted her mother. Kara swore that no matter what she was going to fix Cassie's future. She was not going to let her child feel the way she did ever again.

* * *

That morning Cassie woke to the feeling of four arms around her, she hadn't felt that since she was little and she had crawled into bed with her mothers, but then she relaxed, she knew it was really them, and cuddled more into their embraces.

Lena had felt Cassie tense for a moment and then relax, Lena realized her daughter must have been alarmed at first, but then realized where she was. And she felt Cassie cuddle more into her chest. Lena couldn't believe she and Kara were dead in Cassie's future, they had left their little girl alone and that just didn't sit well with her. She hated that Cassie had to live without them at all and she wanted more than anything to fix the future for her. And she swore that they would. Lena loved her daughter, she loved that she wanted to cuddle with her and Kara. And she swore that she would never grow up not knowing just how much she was loved. She would know that they loved her so much and would do anything to protect her.

Kara also had felt Cassie wake and stiffen, but then relax back into their embrace and Kara just wrapped her arms more around Cassie pulled herself closer to Cassie and Lena. She loved this feeling of having the people who meant the most to her in her arms. She loved that her daughter loved to cuddle with her and Lena.

"Sorry to interrupt your cuddling, but we'd like to get going on figuring out how to save the future, so if you could get dressed and come eat before we go to the DEO that'd be great." Maggie stated as stood in the entrance of Kara's bedroom.

"Ugh." Cassie mumbled before opening her eyes.

"Good to know you aren't a morning person, like me. Unlike your Mom who loves the mornings." Lena said as she too opened her eyes to see Cassie looking at her. "It's going to be okay, sweetheart. We will figure this out." Lena kissed Cassie's forehead before pulling away and getting up.

Kara just laughed at them, she was a morning person and just knowing that her family wasn't made her laugh. Cassie rolled around in the bed for a moment before Kara offered her, her hand to help her up. "Come on Little One." Kara said helping Cassie up, then kissed her forehead.

"I'll right I'm up." Cassie mumbled as she headed to the kitchen.

"We'll be right there sweetheart." Lena said as she turned to Kara.

"Okay Mum." Cassie said as she left Kara and Lena alone.

"We need to fix this Kara." Lena said as Kara joined her in sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I totally agree and I'm willing to do anything to fix that future that she had to live in." Kara said as she pulled Lena against her side.

"We haven't had time to really talk, but I love you and I love our daughter. I've never been happier than when I'm with you and her."

"I love you too. And I love her. We will fix this. She's not going to lose us."

Lena pulled away from Kara, turning to face her, and leaned in a kissed her; Kara at the same time that Lena leaned in knew that they were going to kiss and kissed her hard. A few seconds later they pulled apart and smiled, they knew that they were meant to be and they were, one day, going to have a beautiful daughter who needed them.

* * *

At the DEO, Barry, Caitlin, and Kaleb were eating some of the food that Eliza had brought for them, she knew that they wouldn't know where to go to get food. Eliza had also brought them coffee, which Caitlin appreciated. Barry, Caitlin, and Kaleb had spent some of the night talking about Kaleb's life and Cassie.

It was after they had finished eating and were waiting for everyone else to appear that Kaleb was pacing down the walkway near the balcony of the DEO that lead to the conference room. He knew that Cassie was safe with her parents, but he missed her and was worried that maybe Morgan and the Luthors might have found a way to the past to prevent them from fixing all the damage they had caused. He knew that it wasn't likely, but like his father, he worried about everything.

"Kaleb, they will get here when they get here. Stop pacing and come sit down." Caitlin stated as she watched him continue to pace. "You're just like your father."

"Sorry Mom, that is one trait I get from Dad that makes you worry." Kaleb said as he turned to face her.

"I know that you're thinking of every worst-case scenario, but I'm sure she is safe with her parents."

"You're right. I just…I worry about her. She was so sad without them. I'm worried about Morgan and the Luthors trying to hurt her. She wasn't safe in the future. What if they figure out where she went? What if they try to get to the past to stop us?"

"We will figure this out son. We will protect her and them." Barry said putting his hand on Kaleb's shoulder.

"Kaleb!" Cassie exclaimed as she used her super speed to reach him, she hugged him and then kissed him.

"Did you sleep well Sweet Girl?" Kaleb said still holding Cassie in his arms.

"Other than one nightmare, yes."

"You're okay now though?"

"Yes, I'm good now."

"Good."

"I love you Kaleb."

"And I love you Sweet Girl."

* * *

Once everyone had arrived, they gathered in the conference room to figure out what they were going to do next and if they were going to transfer Lex to another Earth to be held to keep him out of the equation.

"I think that Lex on another Earth will help solve the issue." Lois said knowing that Clark would be worried about that other Earth.

"I promise we can handle him on my Earth. He will not be able to escape or get back to this Earth unless you want or need him to." Barry said strongly, he knew that they would be worried about Lex either terrorizing his Earth or escaping and making his way back to their Earth.

"It will get him away from Lillian and Morgan. He won't have the same pull there that he does here." Kara stated.

"I want everyone to agree with it before we decide to send him." Clark said wanting everyone's opinion.

And after several minutes of talking through every scenario they all needed to think over having Lex taken to Barry's Earth. They knew that it might be the only way to keep him away from Lillian and from being able to set things up from his prison cell. Before they would decide to take him to Barry's Earth, they would check him for any devices on him and in him and they would be sure to not tell anyone other than the group where he was going.

"Now on to what to do with Morgan and my mother." Lena questioned.

"If we put Morgan in to a black site, he still has a lot of people who would try to get him out. There is a reason he is one of the most wanted gang leaders." Clark said.

"So, what do we do about him and Lillian?" Alex asked when suddenly there was an explosion near the building.

"What the hell was that?" Lois asked as she and the others were on their feet and heading in the direction of the explosion.

"Report." J'onn said as he and the others were joined by a few agents.

"There was an explosion at our entrance. Lillian Luthor, Hank the Cyborg, and several other Cadmus agents have just entered our building." Agent Vance said they headed to the elevators.

"What do you need help with?" Barry asked.

"Maybe this is the moment that we catch Lillian." Alex said knowing that Kara would be very upset if Lillian was to hurt anyone in the building especially Lena or Cassie.

"I'll handle Lillian." Kara said.

"I'll help you." Lena added.

"No way. I need you to stay with Cassie."

"Not going to happen. I can't lose you."

"And I can't lose you either."

"I'll help Kara with Lillian." James said as he appeared suited up in his Guardian suit.

"Superman and I will handle Hank the Cyborg." J'onn stated.

"What do you want us to do?" Barry asked.

"I need you and Caitlin to help Maggie and I handle their agents." Alex stated.

"We're on it."

"Mom. Please don't do this." Cassie said tears falling down her face.

"It's going to be okay, Little One. I'll be right back." Kara said as she wiped away Cassie's tears, kissed her forehead, and then she and James headed away.

"Mom."

"Come here sweetheart." Lena said pulling Cassie to her, holding her tight.

"Mum." Cassie cried.

"I know, sweetheart. It's going to be okay."

"But…"

"No buts. She's going to fix your future. We all are. We will fix it. It's going to be okay."

Cassie just cried against Lena's chest, Lena holding her tight knowing that her daughter needed her to be strong. Kaleb just stood nearby rubbing Cassie's back with his free hand, the other was in Cassie's hand. Cassie knew that Kara would make sure that nothing happened to them, but it didn't stop her from worrying about her Mom. And Cassie knew that Kaleb's parents had just headed off as well and she knew Kaleb would worry about them while they were gone. Cassie gave Kaleb's hand a squeeze, she need him to know that she was there for him too.

* * *

Barry, Caitlin, Maggie, and Alex were making quick work of Lillian's lackeys, they weren't much compared to their skills; in the same area, Kara and James were going after Lillian. Lillian had a few of her agents fighting to keep James preoccupied as she went after Kara.

"You will die, Supergirl." Lillian stated as she pulled out a bomb made of kryptonite.

"Lillian, your daughter is in this building. Please don't do this. I don't want to hurt you." Kara stated hoping that it would prevent Lillian from using the bomb.

"She's tainted by you. She thinks that Cadmus is dangerous. Her brother and I will rid this world of aliens one at a time if needed starting with you."

"No." Cassie yelled as she collided with Lillian, causing the small explosive to go off.

"Cassie!" Lena yelled as Kaleb set her down near Cassie. "Sweetheart?"

"Kaleb put her down." Kara demanded. Kaleb had grabbed Lillian and was holding her against the wall.

"How badly hurt is Cassie?!" Alex asked as she and the others arrived, along with Superman and J'onn dragging along Hank the Cyborg.

"I don't know." Lena stated as she held Cassie in her arms.

"Let me help you with her." Caitlin said as she and Alex got Cassie on a gurney. "I'm a doctor."

"Thank you." Alex said as she and Caitlin carted Cassie away quickly.

"Lena. These people are changing you. They are the enemy." Lillian stated to Lena as Kaleb held her against a wall.

Lena had heard enough of her mother and said, "They are my family. You never loved me, you used me, and you have just exploded a bomb near my daughter. And if anything happens to her, you will face me." Lena said as she walked away heading in the direction that Alex, Caitlin, and Cassie headed.

"Daughter?"

"Kaleb put her down." Barry said putting his hand on his son's shoulder.

"She hurt Cassie." Kaleb said barely noticing his father's hand.

"And she will be dealt with. Go be with Cassie."

"Kaleb, I will handle her." J'onn said as he took Lillian from Kaleb.

"If she dies, no one will stop me from coming after her." Kaleb said and then he flashed away.

"How does Lena have a teenaged daughter? How can you let that boy talk to me like that?" Lillian asked as J'onn handcuffed her and she directed her anger at Barry.

"That is none of your business. That boy is her boyfriend and will one day marry her. Should anything happen to my daughter he will be the least of your worries." Kara sternly said to Lillian who looked at her with surprise.

"Your daughter? How is she Lena and your daughter? My daughter will not be involved with you. She is a Luthor."

"You say anything more about Lena and I will end you here and now. She and Cassie are everything to me and if you think for one second I'll let you threaten them. You are wrong."

"Superman grab Hank the Cyborg, I'll handle Mrs. Luthor." J'onn said as he dragged Lillian off being followed by Clark and Hank.

"Kara, take a deep breath." Maggie said knowing that Kara looked like she was going to burst.

"Come on Kara let's go see how Cassie's doing." Barry said as he grabbed hold of Kara and Maggie before flashing away with them both.

* * *

Several hours of waiting, pacing, and worrying for everyone, Cassie was still unconscious, but was stable. Kara and Lena were on one side of the bed, while Kaleb and his parents were on the other side and everyone else was standing nearby the end of the bed. Lena had Cassie's hand in hers, while Kara had her arm wrapped around Lena. Kaleb had Cassie's other hand, while he had his mother's in his other hand and his father had his arm wrapped around his mother. Maggie had her arms wrapped around Alex and was whispering calming things to her.

"When will she wake up?" Kaleb asked, he looked like a little boy the way that he was looking at Cassie and holding on to her hand.

"We're not sure honey." Caitlin said, "She's not full Kryptonian. So were not sure if she has invincibility like Kara or if she's more human than we think. We believe that she's half and half which will help her in the long run. But it also means we don't know what kryptonite will do to her."

"Lillian will pay for hurting her."

"Kaleb the path of vengeance isn't one that you want to travel down. I know how much you love Cassie and I know how you would do anything to save or protect her, but she's going to need you. And if you do something that tears you apart you won't be there for her." J'onn said from the corner of the room next to Eliza, he knew what Kaleb was going through. He had felt the same when his family was killed on Mars. "Lillian will be moved to a black site that only a select few know about. And Hank the Cyborg will be taken apart. He will no longer be able to hurt people or aliens. I think that Lex being moved to Earth-1 will also be a good idea."

"I agree." Clark said from his spot next to them, with his arm around Lois. He and Lois wanted to make sure that Cassie would be okay before he took down Morgan. He had been working with some of his connections in National City and had evidence that would put Morgan and his gang away for life. He planned on handing over the evidence to the police before he and Lois headed back home to Metropolis.

"We'll be able to handle him just find on Earth-1." Barry stated knowing that they worried about Lex escaping.

"We'll double the security on his cell to make sure he won't be able to escape." Caitlin added.

"Good. After we take down Morgan Edge. I'll help you transfer him to your Earth. Then we'll know for sure that he will no longer be an issue." Clark stated knowing that Barry and Caitlin could be trusted.

"Mhm?" Cassie mumbled as she started to open her eyes. Her whole body hurt like nothing she'd ever felt before. "Mum? Mom?"

"We're right here sweetheart." Lena said as she leaned in to Cassie field of vision.

"I don't feel so good."

"You gave us quite a scare Little One." Kara said as she brushed Cassie's hair back out of her face.

"Did we do it? Did we fix it?" Cassie asked.

"I think that we did Sweet Girl." Kaleb said as he kissed Cassie's forehead.

"Once you're feeling better we'll help you get back to the future, but before that I'll travel there to make sure that everything is okay before we send you back." Barry stated.

"Thank you." Cassie said as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Is she okay?" Kaleb asked concerned.

"She'll be fine. I think that she just needs to rest to regain her strength." Alex said as she checked Cassie's vitals.

"Barry, you want to help me with Lex?" Clark asked.

"Yep. We can do this before she wakes up to give getting them back to the future our full attention." Barry said.

"We'll take Lex to Earth-1 and then we'll be back." Clark stated.

"I'll help you. Just in case you need a higher authority to have him moved." J'onn said as he moved to join them on their way out.

* * *

A few hours later Cassie was awake again and was feeling much better. J'onn, Clark, and Barry had taken Lex to Earth-1. They explained why they were moving him there to the rest of team Flash and that he was going to stay in that prison cell for the rest of his life. Cisco also made sure that Lex had no way of getting out and that he had no devices on him to communicate with the other Earth.

After they handled Lex, Clark went to the police with all the information that he had on Morgan and his gang; the police then promptly arrested Morgan and his whole gang. They we're going to speed up the process of putting him and his gang in jail to protect the public and he and most of his gang were going to be sentenced to life in prison, though a few were murderers and were sentenced to death.

Cassie was sitting up in bed with Kaleb sitting beside her holding her close to him, she knew that she was lucky that she survived the explosion and it could have been much worse. Kaleb seemed to not want to let her go for anything, he knew just how lucky he was that she wasn't more injured.

"So, I have traveled to the future and even talked to you guys in the future. Everything seems to be fixed." Barry said as he sat down next to Caitlin and Kaleb, who hadn't moved from Cassie's side.

"Good." Lena said happy that she would be with her daughter in the future.

"By the way your Mothers' would like you back with them as quickly as possible." Barry added.

"Thank you for checking." Cassie said, she was happy and couldn't wait to go back to the future to be with her Moms'.

"No problem."

* * *

It took a few days for Cassie to feel a hundred percent better, so they waited until then to let Kaleb and Cassie travel back to their time. Clark and Lois stayed for a few hours to make sure that everything was okay before they headed back to Metropolis. Barry and Caitlin wanted to stick around till they knew that Kaleb and Cassie were in the future before they returned to Earth-1.

The whole family hung out together a lot while they waited for Cassie to feel better, getting to know each other and they couldn't wait for Cassie to come back into their lives in the future. They couldn't wait to watch her grow up and become the young lady she was now. And they all wished that she never had to worry about them not being there ever again.

Lena and Kara spent the most time with Cassie, they wanted more than anything to keep her with them forever, but they knew that they would have her in a few years and they couldn't wait. They loved her so much. But now it was time to say goodbye, though they didn't want to they knew she needed to be back where she belonged.

"Okay, Kaleb just focus on the time that you left and you should be able to get back. If anything goes wrong just come right back. Okay?" Barry explained.

"I got it Dad." Kaleb said as he hugged his father and mother goodbye; he had already said goodbye to Cassie's family. Cassie was saying goodbye to everyone, while Kaleb was talking with his parents. Kaleb was joined by Cassie and he said, "Ready Sweet Girl?"

"Yes. I'll see you all soon." Cassie said as she received a kiss from both of her Moms'.

"We love you and we can't wait to see you again." Lena said as Cassie moved to stand by Kaleb.

"Take care Little One. We'll see you soon." Kara said as Kaleb picked Cassie up.

Kaleb then took off, thinking of the future; soon a portal opened up and they were gone. Lena had tears in her eyes, but she knew it wouldn't be too long before she had Cassie in her arms again and until then she had Kara. Kara stood next to Lena with her arm around her, giving her a squeeze when the portal disappeared. She knew that her Little One was going to be okay and until they saw her again she had a feeling that they would feel a little piece was missing.

* * *

In the future, Barry and Caitlin were on Earth-38 waiting for their son and Cassie to appear. They remembered that Cassie and Kaleb had traveled to the past to save all of Cassie's family and that they had told them to come back to this time. Kara and Lena were waiting with them, worried that something had happened to Cassie and Kaleb on their way back. But soon a portal opened and Kaleb carrying Cassie came out before coming to a halt in front of them.

"Cassie!" Lena cried as Kaleb set Cassie down so that she could hug her parents.

"You did it Little One." Kara said noticing that Cassie seemed a little worried.

"Mom. Mum." Cassie cried hugging Kara and Lena, she was so happy that her parents were together and alive.

"Good job Son." Barry said to Kaleb as Caitlin hugged Kaleb.

"Thank you so much." Cassie said as she hugged Kaleb. "We did it."

"I'd do anything for you Sweet Girl." Kaleb said as he hugged Cassie tight.

"Thank you." Lena said as she hugged Kaleb.

"It was my pleasure."

Kaleb, Barry, and Caitlin hung around for a little longer before they needed to head back to their own Earth. Cassie though seemed to not want to let Kaleb go, she couldn't believe that she had such an amazing boyfriend.

"We should be getting back." Barry said knowing that they had a few meta-humans to handle.

"I love you Sweet Girl." Kaleb said giving Cassie a hug and a kiss before joining his parents.

"I love you too." Cassie said then moved over to her parents.

"I'll see you soon." Kaleb said and then he, Barry, and Caitlin opened a portal and headed home.

* * *

Four years later, Cassie and Kaleb were on a date when Kaleb got down on one knee and proposed to Cassie. Kara and Lena were so happy for the couple and they knew that they would love and protect each other for the rest of their lives. Barry and Caitlin couldn't wait for Cassie to finally be official part of the family and now their son had finally gotten the courage to propose. The whole family gathered together on Earth-38 to celebrate the engagement.

Cassie finally felt whole again and she had all of her family to thank for it, but she especially had Kaleb to thank for that and she couldn't wait to be married to him.


End file.
